narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nara Clan
Nara Town http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nara,_Nara The town of Nara in the Nara prefecture of Japan is famous for its deer,maybe this could be included in the trivia section somehow. Nara family /shrug. Was it called family more than clan, because it seems very inconsistent. /shrug--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:32, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, they are called a family more than they are called a clan. I'm still trying to figure out the reason for the inconsistency. Maybe they were a clan in days past, or perhaps the Nara family is only a part of the clan. I'll try to find more information. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:42, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Now im confused. Did you find that clan was used more or is this for consitency?--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:28, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::When I first changed clan to family, I was convinced that the Yamanaka and Inuzuka were also families. However, after doing some research, I found they are called clans, although the Inuzuka are called both. :::So I decided that any distinction between the two words is really arbitrary and for consitencies sake, ew should use the more common clan. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:41, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah ok.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:50, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Unknown members there are more than 1 unknown members so add more than one also same goes for akamichi :Characters are added automatically via infobox listing. When this article gets purged again, it'll show. Omnibender - Talk - 00:40, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Shikamaru Shikamaru is in this clan well duh i mean hes not in the list of know members :I see him. Jacce | Talk | 13:49, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Shikamaru's personality=/=Naramen's personality "Despite being considered geniuses, the men from this family are prone to being lazy and hard to motivate, but once the situation calls for it, they are very determined and loyal. Ironically, they tend to be attracted to stern, overbearing women. However, there appear to be other factors as well. The Nara men seem to hold women in high esteem, and as a result, willingly defer to their female partners. Shikaku Nara tells his son "Without women, men can't be born. Without women, men go to ruin. Even the hardest of women will show a sweet side to the man she loves and respects"." When it says "they" you do know this stuff is only known to apply to Shikamaru and for some of it Shikaku right? Asuma was the ONLY one that knew Shikamaru was a genius prior to the Chuunin Exams and he only found out because he decided to do an IQ test on a hunch. Before that the son of the Jounin Commander was not thought to amount to anything. Considering the Sarutobi, Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka clans have been doing this dance for sixteen generations, you'd think something like this would at some point be somewhat known to Asuma. Similiarly, we have no reason to believe Shikaku's way of describing his relationship with his wife is in any way stereotypical of the Nara clan. So please, can we wait until we have more then one or two examples for something before we start saying "this is something the clanmen are known for." Baykura (talk) 01:13, October 26, 2011 (UTC) New clan symbol The circle and one vertical line on the back of Shikadai and Shikamaru in Naruto gaiden, Is this the new symbol?--Mecha Naruto (talk) 08:06, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :Isn't it the same symbol Shikamaru had in Part I?--Omojuze (talk) 08:09, April 23, 2015 (UTC)